Yamato Tribe Knight Burai
is of the Zyurangers and the "Warrior of Power". He was the son of the Black Knight, and the older brother of TyrannoRanger Geki. He too was in suspended animation, but his cave was located outside of town. He was 32 years old (51 in Gokaiger), making him the eldest of the team, and was considered the strongest of the Zyurangers. He was resurrected by Gnome's grandson, Ryota, and attacked the Zyurangers, arrogantly calling himself the "Yamato Tribe Prince". Biography Early Life Born some 170-million-years ago, Burai was the eldest son of the Yamato Tribe's Black Knight. When the king and queen of the tribe could not sire a son, they intended to adopt Burai's younger brother Geki against the will of his father. Fighting for his son, the Black Knight fell in combat and Geki was named Prince of the Yamato Tribe. Witnessing his father's death, seven-year-old Burai could not forgive the king for this murder and went into exile to hone his skills and plan for revenge. Geki's true family heritage was kept a secret. Burai relocated to the mystical forest home of Forest Guardian Gnome and his grandson Ryota where he honed his skills. Ryota soon came to idolize Burai, particularly after the warrior save his life one day. During this time, the five tribes went to war against the evil witch Bandora who sought to bring an end to the age of dinosaurs. In the aftermath of the conflict, the Guardian Beasts stepped in and exiled Bandora and her followers on the planet Nemesis. With their kingdoms in shambles and the dinosaurs facing extinction, Geki joined Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi, Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan, Dime Tribe Knight Boi, and Lithia Tribe Princess Mei in going into suspended animation only to be revived should Bandora ever return to terrorize the Earth once again. Their resting place was placed in a secret underground lair 2000 km under what is now present-day Tokyo and left in the care of the Mysterious Sage Barza. Hearing of this, Burai—now holding a grudge against his brother Geki—entered suspended animation himself so he could be revived and get his revenge at a later date. The key to his tomb was entrusted to Gnome, who vowed to never open it. During his time in suspended animation, Burai was killed when an earthquake caused his tomb to collapse. However, the god Daizyuzin foresaw that Burai would be needed in the future. He made a deal with Clotho, the Spirit of Life to restore Burai to life. Clotho agreed, but would only allow the warrior to live for a limited period of time once awoken from his deep slumber. Zyuranger Dark DragonRanger In the 1992, Bandora was accidentally freed from her exile and she renewed her attacks on Earth. In response to this threat, Barza woke Geki and the others who became his champions the Zyurangers. For months, the Zyurangers, led by Burai's brother, and their Guardian Beasts foiled Bandora's various schemes. Ryota, missing his old friend and hoping to help the Zyurangers, stole the key to Burai's tomb in the hopes of awakening him. Unaware of the connection between himself and this new warrior, Geki and the rest of the Zyurangers defied Barza to do so. To the Zyuranger's surprise, when Burai was finally awoken, he became the DragonRanger and declared war against Geki and his allies. Bandora, seeking to enlist Burai's aid, convinced him to join her side by directing him to the Sword of Hellfriede, a weapon she claimed would grand him the power to destroy Geki and the Zyurangers. Unaware that this weapon would also make him go crazy, Burai claimed the weapon. Meanwhile, the Zyurangers learned of Burai's past and his connection to Geki. Learning this, Geki sought to convince his brother to join their team. However, Burai was too driven by revenge to listen. In the ensuing fight, Daizyuzin intervened to protect Geki and ordered him to kill Burai. When Geki refused, the god punished him. Burai later assisted Grifforzer and Lamy in a battle against Daizyuzin during an eclipse that cut the guardian off from his power source, allowing Bandora to banish the Guardian Beasts below the Earth. However, Burai's alliance with Bandora was short lived as he next attempted to take her life. In response, Bandora banished Burai back to Earth. There he was confronted by Clotho, who told him of his fleeting mortality, telling him that he could only live for another 38 hours. In order to slow his impending death, the spirit took him to the Lapless Room, a mystical realm where there was no passage of time. She also showed him a green candle that measured how much life he still had left. She also had a gift for him: a green dagger that doubled as a flute, Zyusouken. With Zyusouken, Burai summoned his own Guardian Beast, Dragon Caesar from Tokyo Bay. Impressed, he used Dragon Caesar in an attempt to destroy the city. In the ensuing battle, the Zyurangers managed to revive their own Guardian Beasts through the power of prayer. Battling Geki one-on-one, Burai was defeated once again, and the Hellfriede Sword was destroyed. Realizing that his brother truly cared for him, Burai gave up his desire for revenge and agreed to fight alongside the rest of the Zyurangers. However, he quickly disappeared shortly after joining the team, not wanting them to know about his limited lifespan. Living on Borrowed Time Living on borrowed time, Burai would occasionally appear to help the other Zyurangers but would vanish shorly thereafter. During this period, he assisted the Zyurangesr against Dora Tortoise, , Dora Tarantula, and Dora Guzzler. Things became more difficult for the Zyurangers after Bandora gained access with to Dokiita clay, which allowed her to create more powerful Dora Monsters, such as Dora Franke and new Golem Soldiers. During the ensuing battle, both Geki and Burai were transported to the realm of Beast Knight God King Brachion by Daiyuzin. The pair had to combine their power in order to recover the Thunder Slingers, a new powerful weapon that allowed them to destroy the new, more powerful Golems. Dora Franke, on the other hand, proved more difficult to destroy, becoming the more powerful Zombie Franke. Bandora then began capturing children to sacrifice to her so-called "Satan Tower" in order to summon Dai-Satan, the ruler of Hell, and the source of her powers. Despite the Zyuranger's efforts, Bandora succeeded and Dai-Satan transformed her monster to Satan Franke. Thankfully, the Zyurangers were assisted by King Brachion, merging with Daiyuzin and Dragon Caeser to become Kyukyoku Gattai Ultimate Daizyuzin, destroying Satan Franke and driving back Dai-Satan. It was during the course of this final battle, Burai revealed his secret to the others. Despite the fact that his time on Earth was fleeting, Burai could not stand the loneliness of the Lapless Room. Going out in the world, he befriended a woman named Rie and her baby sister Michkio. Seeing this friendship blossom, Bandora kidnapped Rei forcing Burai to come to her rescue, whittling his time on Earth to less than five hours. Shortly thereafer, Burai assisted the Zyurangers in protecting a pair of Dinosaur Eggs from Dora Kinkaku. With the eggs rescued, they left them in the care of King Brachion. He also assisted the Zyurangers in fighting the Monster Goda, whose grief over the loss of its children was manipulated by Bandora. Death Eventually, Burai's regular aid reduced his time on Earth to mere hours, and he began having nightmares of being taken into the afterlife on a rickshaw pulled by death. In these dreams, he also saw the vision of a young boy. Knowing that Burai's days were numbered, Bandora sought exploit this and force his death. To this end, she summoned Dora Gansaku to pose as Dragon Caeser to force Burai out of the Lapless Room. While Burai was trying to control the fake Dragon Caeser, Bandora found the location of the Lapless Room and destroyed it. Trapped and his time running out, Burai sought out the boy from his visions intending to spend his last hours with a person who will die at the same time as him. He discovered this boy was Kota Matsui, and was surprised that he was completely healthy. Meanwhile, Geki and the others sought out an elixir that would prolong one's life, hoping to use it to save Burai's life. Dora Gansaku returned and once more rampaged through the city. During the attack, Kota was mortally wounded and needed to be hospitalized. Giving the boy his Dino Medal to give the boy strength, Burai went back into battle to destroy Dora Gansaku. Ultimately, Dora Gansaku is destroyed, but time begins to run out. Although others succeeded in getting the elixir, they learned that it could not be used to restore Burai. Instead, Burai instructed them to give it to Kota in order to save his life. Burai died by his brother's side, but not before passing on his weapon, Zyusouken, the , and Dragon Medal. Not only was Geki now able to use his late brother's weapons in battle, but could also summon Dragon Ceaser to assist them when needed. When summoning Zyusouken and the Dragon Armor, he became known as the Armed TyrannoRanger. In death, Burai's nightmare came true. As he was bring ushed into the afterlife, he was pleased to see that Kota Matsui was not there with him and was able to go onto death in peace. However, death would not keep Burai out of the fight for long. During the Zyuranger's final battle with Bandora, he appeared before the team and encouraged them to keep on fighting. He also showed them the doorway to the dimension where Bandora was holding the Guardian Beasts prisoner. Thanks to Burai's help, the Zyurangers were finally able to defeat Bandora and send her into exile once more. Although deceased, Burai would later return from beyond the grave to assist the Zyurangers and other Sentai Teams. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai DragonRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War .]] Years later, DragonRanger returned and fought alongside not only his own team but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth during the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, AkaRenger gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Gokai Silver Burai's spirit later appeared to Gai Ikari about his becoming Gokai Silver, along with Naoto Takizawa and Mikoto Nakadai. He also grants Gai the Greater Power of the Zyurangers. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Burai and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Since Burai could still transform in his deceased state, it's assumed its return was a symbolic measure as opposed to the actual return of his powers. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger DragonRanger appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen DragonRanger appeared as part of , an unofficial team that did not participate in the tournament, exclusively featuring in a promotional conference for the film. Akibaranger Sometime later, a reality warp changed history making it seem as though Super Sentai's origins came from the United States, as opposed to Japan. This had an effect on Burai and Geki, who became Americanized versions of themselves called the "Powerful Rangers". Turned into twisted bullies, the pair battled the Akibarangers, thinking of them as nothing more than cheap knock-offs. However, AkibaRed's insistence that the truth of always fighting evil and supporting children, this affirmation broke the spell, returning reality to normal and restoring Burai and Geki to their true selves and eventually lent their Inordinate Powers to the Akibarangers. The six Zyurangers later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Zyuranger video game Dragon Ranger Burai appears as a non-playable character in the ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' video game. Between stages, the player will be challenged to one of three possible minigames by Burai. These consist of a trivia game where Bandora will ask the player a question related to the TV series, a Pong-style game between DaiZyujin and the Dragon Caesar, and a hot potato-style game between Gōryūzin and Lamy. These minigames are also accessible from the main menu and can be played with a second player. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Burai/DragonRanger: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base DragonRanger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars DragonRanger appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Zyuranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Forms Variations *DragonRanger has had several appearances with variations from his usual appearance Mmpr-green4.png|Armorless with armbands Mmpr-green3.png|Armorless without armbands - Powerful Green Ranger= Victims of the Delusion World changing sentai history, the Zyurangers Geki and Burai became the Powerful Rangers who were the first "real" sentai in history, retroactively erasing old teams. As a result, Japanese sentai teams starting with Gaoranger became knockoffs of the American versions. Burai became a teenager with attitude... Arsenal *Dragon Buckler *Dragon Armor *Zyusouken }} Ranger Key The is Burai's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the DragonRanger key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy DragonRanger was one of the first five sixth rangers that Basco showed Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), revealing he had found more Ranger Keys. These five puppets fought the Gokaigers and were all defeated, with DragonRanger being defeated by Gokai Blue. Basco left these five keys to the Gokaigers. A short while after, the first fourteen Sixth Ranger Reys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The DragonRanger key was among ten of these Sixth Ranger Keys who fought, and were defeated by, Gosei Knight. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the DragonRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as DragonRanger. It was also used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) on one occasion. *Don became DragonRanger when the Gokaigers used the powers of the sixth heroes while fighting Action Commander Almadon. *Alongside Joe (AbareBlue) while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *In a deleted scene, the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers to demonstrate their powers to Ninjaman. *Gai became DragonRanger to give Marvelous his Dragon Armor so Marvelous could become Armed TyrannoRanger. During Gai's encounter with the three sixth rangers, it was shown that somehow, presumably due to his deceased state, Burai and all deceased rangers could still transform. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Burai received his key despite being in the afterlife. Behind the scenes Portrayal Burai is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Yuuma Oozora (ChangePegasus) in Dengeki Sentai Changeman. As a child, he was portrayed by , who would go on to portray the next Sixth Hero, the child Ranger Kou of the Howling New Star (KibaRanger) in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. As DragonRanger, his suit actors were , and . Notes *The word "burai" means "villain" in Japanese. *Burai is the first recurring sixth member of a Sentai team, with Shota Yamamori and Ryo Asuka being prototype one-off precursors to what would become a tradition of the Sixth Ranger. **Burai shares a few traits with his precursors, being a green warrior with more power than the main team like Ryo, and originally being evil and working with the shows villains, like Shota (although Shota was brainwashed in his transformed state). *Hisashi Sakai, who played a younger version of Burai, would go on and play Kou/Kibaranger, the Sixth Ranger from the following year's Sentai series. **Burai and Kou both share their Power Rangers counterpart, Tommy Oliver. *Despite the fact Burai was said to have stolen the Dragon Armor, his suit had similar golden cuffs along the edges of his boots and gloves. These did not transfer over to Geki when Burai passed the Dragon Armor onto him. *Burai was rarely seen inside the cockpit of any mecha in Zyuranger, ''instead directing Dragon Ceaser externally. Gouryujin had a visible terminal for him within the cockpit, but he never took part in controlling the combination, the terminal instead being used by Geki (and in one case Goushi). During the first formation of the Zyutei Daizyuzin, Burai joined the other Zyurangers in the cockpit, but had no available terminal, instead standing behind Geki's seat. During his final battle, Burai joined Geki, Mei and Boi in the cockpit of the Ultimate Daizyuzin seated at Goushi's vacant terminal. *Burai is the first Sixth Ranger from a dinosaur themed Sentai to not have a flight-based mecha. Followed by RyusoulGold. **Burai is also the only (formerly) evil Sentai Ranger in a dinosaur Sentai to keep his team's naming scheme in Ranger form. Mikoto Nakadai was called AbareKiller, instead of AbareWhite, and Ferocious Knight D called himself Deathryuger, rather than KyoryuNavy, which would later be used by the good version of his powers, which were utilized by Dai-kun. ***Unlike his counterparts, Burai is also the only one that was not officially part of his season's villain organization, instead he only formed a temporary alliance with the Bandora Gang. *Burai is the first official 6th Ranger to be a Green Ranger as opposed to having one that is a part of the core team. Followed by Asuka Kagura 10 years later. *Burai's tale of his potential death and the candle that is tied to his fate is similar to the Grimm fairy tale known as '' . Appearances **''Ep. 32: Geki! Slash Your Tears'' **''Ep. 34: Burai Lives!'' **''Ep. 37: A Dinosaur is Born'' **''Ep. 38: Princess Mei's Seven Metamorphoses'' **''Ep. 39: A Subterranean Beast's Tears'' **''Ep. 40: Burai's Departure of Death'' **''Ep. 41: Blaze, Burai!!'' **''Ep. 42: Burai Dies...'' **''Ep. 43: Live Again! Zyusouken'' **''Ep. 49: The Gods Lost!!'' * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 18: The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill'' * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also . External links *DragonRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DragonRanger at the Dice-O Wiki Green Ranger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Zyurangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Rangers with Giant forms Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Dragon-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Traitors Category:Sentai Dragon Themed Villain Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle